riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources Guide
New Players are often faced with the daunting task of both collecting resources and using them to their utmost utilization. "There are so many different ways I can use them", they might ponder. "How can I be sure that what I am doing will benefit me in the long term?" While each Player has a different experience, there is a general consencus of what percipient choices regarding resources entail. This guide hopes to help Players make efficient, smart decisions on how to procure more resources and how to use them wisely. Gold /Magical Essence Gold and Magical Essence are the two most readily acquired resources. But don't be fooled! Generally, they are also the ones used most. Smart Ways of Acquisition: #Run Basic Treasure Expeditions. Costing only a measly 400 gold each, the average player can run a maximum three of these smart investments at a time. They give out equipment which may be sold for either Gold or Essence. Additionally, it has been proven that a Player will always acquire a net gain. It is basically free money! (or gold, rather) #Collecting Gold from the Keep. This might seem an obvious (and free) way of obtaining a steady, unending amount of free gold, but alas, many Players seem to forget about it. With upgrades to the Keep, more gold can be earned per hour. Upgrading the Bank also expands the maximum capacity so the Player will not need to collect gold as frequently to ensure maximum utilization. With these upgrades, the Keep can become one of the top earning tools of the Player! #Always participate in Brawl/Guild Warfare whenever possible. Both winning and losing these short, fun minigames are proven to drop better (more expensive!) loot than those from participating in Battle Matches. #Joining a ambitious, strong guild. By winning the weekly Guild Warfare, Guild Members are rewarded with various resources, including a hefty amount of Gold and Essence. If needed, Newer Players should leave weaker Guilds for stronger ones. While this is generally frowned upon, it is necessary as the backlash of losing the weekly Guild Warfare is harsh -- you will recieve no rewards whatsoever. Smart Ways of Utilization: #Newer Players will generally tend to need more Gold than Essence. Thus, it is recommended for them to sell all or most their unneeded equipment in Gold. My preference is to sell cheaper equipment (Boots, Gloves, and Helmets) as Essence and more expensive equipment (Armor, Weapons, and Artifacts) as Gold. #Never donate more than you can afford to your Guild, especially if you are a Newer Player. It is more important to use that Gold to upgrade your Buildings until you are able to use the Processes. Even for more experienced Players, continuously upgrading your Buildings will lead to progress. Good Guilds WILL be accommodating. #DO NOT buy items from the Bazaar with Gold, unless they have attributes that you desire. It is much easier and less costly to craft your own items using Slotted Equipment and Essence. You can even determine what attributes they will have! Diamonds Diamonds are the ultimate premium currency in the game! Glinting silver, definitely every girl's (and guy's) dream. Smart Ways of Acquisition: #Buy them! No seriously, this keeps the game running and is the easiest way to get diamonds. You'll also get awesome VIP privileges (1 point per diamond bought)and a big thank you from Devs and other players! If you want to be smart with your money, check out the Heroic Pack and holiday packages that will give you more bang for your buck, in addition to other goodies like Trinkets and Keys! #Earn them! Through SuperRewards, you can complete surveys, watch videos, and register for different offers to earn diamonds. You will still help Frozen Entertainment and keep the game free, you'll just have to donate some of your time. #Daily Rewards! At the end of the weekly cycle, on Day 7, your rewards will include three (3) diamonds! While this might not seem like much, it is totally free and only requires you to check in daily. It is one of the only ways for free players to get diamonds, so take advantage of it! The diamonds also build up; if you check in everyday for a year, you'll get one hundred and fifty six (156) free diamonds! That's a lot of bling bling. #TORCH Codes! During Special Events and Holidays, Frozen Entertainment will sometimes release TORCH Codes that give a significant amount of diamonds. Free players will cry for joy and it is truly a time that calls for celebration. I love Special Events! Smart Ways of Utilization: #This is more of a guide for Free players who cannot buy diamonds and must rely on Daily Rewards or TORCH Codes. Rich investors of the game can spend diamonds however they want, huge thanks for keeping the game free! (you can still use this guide though) However, us peasants must make sure we use this scarce resource smartly. #DO NOT use Diamonds to buy Gold, Essence, Gems and Fragments, Treasure Maps, etc. These items can be acquired just by naturally playing the game, and the exchange rate is just horrible. In a similar vein, anything you can buy with Gold or Essence, don't buy with Diamonds. #Try to limit spending Diamonds on Tickets, Keys, Mutations and Fragments, unless you really need to. Tickets are important for doing the Story, but naturally replenish themselves as you play. Keys, Mutations, and Fragments can also be acquired from playing the game. While these resources take longer to acquire, they can still be bought with a more common resource, RP. #Use them to buy Trinkets. Trinkets are one of the strongest stat boosters in the game, yet there are limited ways of getting them. Additionally, most of the time, free Trinket capsules are from the Base Set. If you want a Trinket from a different set, you'll have to buy them, or get them while the Special Event is occurring. There is an RNG factor, but Trinkets are important enough that spending Diamonds on them is more than justified. #Use them to buy Refined Essence. This is more for late-game players who already have their desired Trinkets. Refined Essence is uncommon, but a lot of it is needed to Ascend equipment. If you have nothing else to spend your Diamonds on, Refined Essence is always a good choice to continuously make your Champions stronger. The exchange rate is decent, compared to buying Gold, Essence, etc with Diamonds. #Use them to buy Cosmetics. Although Cosmetics do drop from natural game-play, many Cosmetics can be acquired only through the Shop. I like Cosmetics since they allow for individuality and although some players see them as a waste of Diamonds, I believe dressing up your Champions and finding the perfect Cosmetics is one of the highlights of the game! Some Cosmetics are extremely cheap, for example, whole sets are sold for only 10 diamonds, and it is an easy way to add color to your game-play. Additionally, certain Unreal Weapon Cosmetics and Helmet Cosmetics can only be bought with Diamonds. If you have a Legendary Weapon for example, that you've upgraded and ascended, then you don't have to start over with an Unreal Weapon. You can just give it an Unreal Weapon Cosmetic to mask that it is not, in fact, Unreal. Gem Shards To be updated soon™ Keys To be updated soon™ Skulls To be updated soon™ Archaic Fragments To be updated soon™ Tickets To be updated soon™ RP To be updated soon™ Maps To be updated soon™ Refined Essence To be updated soon™